Partially Cloudy
by TyrahChanel
Summary: After a rough childhood, Columbus McNeil is ready to start a new life. But when past issues linger to the present, betrayal and fatality Columbus's life into a whirlwind of chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Growing up...I had a weird fascination with the sky. The colors that it became at different times of the day and the different types of precipitation that would fall from it. From the grueling sounds of demonized thunder that vibrated the ground to the rapid lightening that blinded eyes. From the snow that fell like crumbs of cotton to the rain that hit earth like bullets. As I got older, I realized that people are affected by the sky. When the clouds are tumbling in, people's faces start to droop. Anger and depression starts to rise. But when the sun starts to peak through the clouds, everyone lifts their heads up and becomes "happy" again. Now that i'm an adult, I realized that's how life is. It's cloudy one day and the next is so beautiful, you wouldn't have even thought it was dreary the day before. The thing is...for me? It's not like that. My life has been partially cloudy since as far back as I could remember. In my life, it's been rain...rain...thunder...clouds...lightening but then this peak of sunshine appears and I try to reach for it but before I can get to it, another dark cloud covers it right back up. _This is the story of MY life..._

Well my name is Columbus McNeil and i'm 28 years old. I just turned 25 on September 19th. I was born in Camden, New Jersey but I was raised in Newark. We lived in a ghetto apartment complex near the city, I hated that place! My mom (Vivian Ford) and dad (Keith McNeil) split up when I was five, a year after they had my little brother Kory. They didn't really get along too well. When my dad left, I was heartbroken at the fact that he wouldn't be around anymore...well atleast I thought! My dad is still completely in my life. He came to visit like five days a week. He called me and my brother every night and would take me and him out on the weekends to spend time together...unlike my mom. I love my father wholeheartedly. He was always there for me in good times and bad. He gave me advice and loved me unconditionally. He helped me become the man that i've become today but my mom didn't like the fact that he did though. I don't know...there's always been a rift between me and my mother. I don't know if it's because I loved the man she despised or because I reminded her of him.

I remember after my dad left, the rift started. I felt a wall between us. I didn't know why because I was so young but i've always felt a distance or uneasiness when in her presence. I felt a hate so strong from her. She looked at me in disgust sometimes and she barely talked to me or wanted to. This one time, she woke up really angry and she was taking it out on me. I thought I did something wrong so...this is kinda funny to me but I spent my whole $10 on a bouquet of flowers to give to her for her to only wave me off when I tried to give them to her. Haha if I would've known she was going to throw them away, I could have had that 10 in my pockets! But honestly, my mother didn't treat my younger brother Kory like that. He was always the momma's boy and I was the daddy's boy. She took Kory on trips and I wasn't allowed to go. When he would ask why I couldn't go, she would tell him I was on punishment. She cooked him special meals and read him a story before bed. She even gave him baths here and there. He was allowed to go outside and play with friends but I had to stay in and do work. She would always compare us and say I was going to grow up just like my dad but I didn't mind that because I genuinely loved my dad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_San Diego, California 9:53 A.M_

_Dear Journal,_

_I can't sleep so I decided to write. I promised myself after I finished my last year of med school and start to specialize in obstetrics and gynecology that i'd move to cali and live there, so I did. I found a beautiful condo there to start my new life as Dr. McNeil. My brother is upset with me. He claims I "left" him there in Newark but homeboy is 21 years old! I can't play daddy or be there all the time. He acts like I don't have a life of my own. But I can see why he misses me so much. We only had eachother but a part of becoming a man is independence. He has to learn that on his own._

Columbus closed his journal and sat it on his night stand. He placed his feet on the floor as he sat on the edge of his bed. He realized his phone buzzing so he grabbed it from his dresser.

Columbus sucked his teeth. "Dang ten missed calls?! Kory needs to chill all the way down. What does he want now?!" Columbus redialed his number and awaited a response.

"Hello?! Yo man i've been trying to call you all night and this morning! What the heck?! I betchu you was with some thot over there! That's why you ain't answer your calls!" roared Kory.

"Man please! For your info, there is no "thot" over here nor was there ever a thot over here so shut all the way up! I'm celibate, that's the first thing. Two, mind YOUR business and three, I was sleeepinggg idiot! I was tired, you know because I actually work and do stuff instead of sit at home under mommy and waste my life away playing "baby boy" when i'm a grown behind man!"

"Bruh you just talkin! I am a grown man, I'm just doing things my way! I'm sorry that I didn't leave my brother at home to go to med school and make six figures! I'm sorry but I ain't you son!"

"I know you ain't me cuz if you were me, you dang sure would NOT be no momma's boy I tell you that much!"

"Negro now you reallyyy tryna go there! I ain't no momma's boy nor have I ever been! I can do whatever I want! You always looking down on me like you better, you daddy lover!"

"You called ME tryna tell ME that i'm sleeping with thots so who's looking down on who here?! Don't get bopped Kory, family or not, you can still get clapped! You DO NOT want this so I suggest you watch your mouth!"

"OK DAD! Whatever you say DAD! Always trying to act like somebody's parent!"

" I'm not tryingg to act like your parent! I'm your older brother and I just want the best for you and you're not doing your best! You could be doing so much other things right now but instead you choose to sit under mom and let her run your life! You ahve so much potential and you're smart Kory! She's treating you like your her provider of the household like she used to do me! She's treating you like the man she wish she can have because she can't get no man! So her son's are the closest thing to it! That's why she hasn't complained yet about you still living there with her!" Kory was silent for a minute trying to gather his thoughts.

"Kory? Are you still there?" said Columbus on the other end.

"Yeah man...look mom has done so much for me and she's a great mom so I don't mind staying here." Columbus stuttered in confusion.

"Wait a minute..WH WHAT?! A great mom?! To who exactly?! A great mom doesn't push her kid away! A great mom doesn't bring home a new nigga each month that she barely knows and treats him better than us! A great mom doesn't let the dude she just started calling "boyfriend" watch her kids while she's at work! A great mother doesn't let her children provide for her. A great mom does not treat one better than the other. A GREAT MOM IS NOT HER!" Columbus' voice thundered through the phone. Kory listened on the other end startled with goosebumps.

"I-I can say the same thing about dad Columbus! A great dad wouldn't leave his mom to take care of two sons by herself! A great dad would make sure we okay but nah!"

"First of all Sir! YOU got it twisted! First of all dad always provided for us! he payed child support and gave us allowance when he had extra money in his pockets. The reason why you might not feel the benefit is because MOM spent the child support money on herself! SO of course you don't think he took care of us! Secondly, dad always came to visit and take us out but mom trained you and manipulated you and had you so far up her butt that you couldn't see that! He was there and he provided and he called us every chance he got! But mom put things in your ear right? Mhhmm I know she did. What? She told how much of a dog dad was? Or wait...did she tell how much he didn't care about us huh? She filled your head up with nonsense! Don't let her control you Kory!" said Columbus in a shaky, worried voice.

"You really want me to believe that my own mom would lie to me, her SON all these years about a dude who infact DID leave?" Kory sucked his teeth.

"Uhh yeah! It's the truth Kory. You think I would lie to you? I wouldn't lie to you man...you're my little brother and I love you." Kory started to laugh histerically.

"What's so funny Kory?" Columbus arched an eyebrow.

"Mom was right! Ahahaaha!" Kory laughed uncontrollably.

"Mom was right about what?" Columbus squinted in confusion and agitation.

"How you ain't s**t! Hahaa just like dad! Ya'll dudes amaze me bruh!"

"She-She said that about me?!" Columbus said in hesitation.

"Uh duh! She's been saying that since you were like 10! It should be no suprise to you!"

"She never said THAT to my face so yes it's a suprise."

"Welp if you didn't know now you know!" Before Columbus could say anything else, Kory hung up. Columbus sighed and went to take a warm bath. That always relaxes him when under stress. After his bath, he threw on his blue scrubs and he ate a fresh chicken salad.

11:34 A.M

Columbus had to do a 12-12 at the hospital that he just received a job at but his dad texted him to have dinner.

"Hello?"

"Hey son! How are you? Just checking up on you. I left you a text earlier. I tried to get intouch with your brother but he hung up on me." said keith.

"Hey dad! Im great and I saw your text. I was taking a bath that's why I didn't see it right away. But dad don't even worry about Kory. He's just being a jerk. I don't think that today would be a good day to have dinner. I work a 12-12 today."

"Ohh dangg colu-" Columbus cut his dad off with a suggestion.

"How about...tomorrow since i'm off, we can have dinner over at my place?"

"Hmm that sounds good, are you going to invite your brother?"

"Heckkkk nahhh dad why would I do that?! You know what's going to happen. He's going to start with you again and it's going to get physical...AGAIN. I don't need that and ya'll are NOT about to wreck my condo."

"Yeah I know I just really want to get your brother to really sit down and explain to me why he hates me so much. I tried the best I can!"

"Dad I know trust me. You don't ever have to doubt your parenting. You were always there for not only me but him to. But you know mom turned him against you when you left."

"That's not right! Vivian knows I would never put you guys against your mom so why would she do that to me?! I don't understand. It's been 23 years! And she's still bitter..."

"Maybe she still loves you...I don't know."

"Well if she does, she has a very weird way of showing it. And it cann't be love because she's willing to turn my own son against me like that."

"That's true but just know that i'm on your side. You're my bestfriend. You're always there for me so imma always be there for you. No doubt about it."

"Columbus I don't know what to say son. Wow thank you for being the greatest son ever. I love you lum. And i'll be over by 7 o' clock tomorrow night ok?"

"Yeah definitely! and I love you too dad...see you here tomorrow. Bye." Columbus hung up with a smile and his heart warm and headed to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3:00 P.M at work

Columbus signed in, received his patient chart from the head and went to his first patient in room 216. Columbus walked into the room. There sitting on the hospital bed was a hispanic, 34 year old woman.

"Hi! I'm Dr. McNeil, how are you today honey?" Columbus said as he shook her hand.

"Hello Dr. McNeil, i'm maria & i'm fine, i'm fine." she said smiling.

"So what brings you here today?" Columbus sat in his swivel chair and rolled in front of her with his clip board and crossed his legs.

"Well me and my husband have been trying to conceive and I think it's legit this time. I've been nauseous and on top of that, i'm almost two months late."

"Okay when was your last period?"

"Uhhh about...lemme see like April 27th."

"Okay it's so yeah that's almost two months and when the last time you and your husband had sexual intercourse?"

"About a month ago."

"Okay and have you taken any home pregnancy tests of any sort?"

"Umm yes! I took 3 first response pregnancy tests last week. The first one read negative and the last two read positive."

"Alright well here's the thing, usaully depending on the brand, the test is accurate especially the first response brand so if all of them were positive, i'd consider you pregnant right now but because of the first one, i'm a little iffy so were going to give you an ultrasound just really make sure. I honestly think you are pregnant, no doubt in my mind."

"Okay i've been praying about this. I think it's actually going to happen this time!" said Maria as she grinned ear to ear.

"Me too Maria, having a baby is one the biggest blessings God could give someone, so let's see if he gave you have that blessing ok? Alright now I need you to lay on your back and lift your shirt up to atleast under your breast area." Maria did what she was instructed to do. Columbus rolled in the chair to the dresser with the blue gloves and quickly put them on.

"Okay so i'm going to now apply some lubricating jelly on your stomach so there won't be any friction when I rub the ultrasound transducer on your stomach ok? The gel might be a little cold ok?" Maria nodded.

Columbus rubbed the transducer over the low part of her belly. It was like magic to Maria's ears. _Ba boom! ba boom! ba boom! ba boom! ba boom! There was a heartbeat. _A single tear rolled down Maria's cheeks as she smiled.

"Mrs. Maria, congratulations on your baby!" said Columbus as he stood up over her and smiled.

"Thank you so much Dr. Mcneil! I'm estatic right now! I didn't think this was possible!"

"Anything is possible, i'm so happy for you! I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins, it should ready to pick up at the pharmacy in about 30 minutes ok?"

"Okay Dr. McNeil, thank you so much and i"ll see you next month?"

"Yes you sure will, have a good day ma'am."

8:04 P.M

"You too!" she left the room with one last smile. After giving his patient that great news, his heart felt warm. He was in a good mood. He went back to his office to decide what he was going to eat for dinner.

"Knock, knock." said a beautiful brown skin doctor with curly, bushy hair came walking in.

"Meagan?! Hey! How are you?!" Columbus stood up and embraced Meagan in a hug.

"Im great Columbus! So you got a job here?!"

"Yeah, you got a job here? You never told me you were going to be in cali!"

"Yeah I decided when you left. I spent 8 years with you in college. When you left, I missed you and your plan sounded good so I decided to do the same thing."

"Wow i'm so glad you're here. I thought I would never see you again after we graduated."

"I knew. You were too much of an important thing in my life for me too never see you again. You're my bestfriend! I've known you for almost a decade. I couldn't never see you again. That would hurt too much." Meagan stared into Columbus' eyes as if in awe. Columbus grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Have you eaten yet?" Columbus asked hoping she would say no.

"No actually i'm starving!"

"Well do you want to go eat?" a sexy smirk crossed Columbus's lips.

"Hmmm sure let's go eat. Let me grab my purse from the front desk."

"Okay i'll drive then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8:33 P.M at Olive Garden

Columbus and Meagan sat across from each other at the two person table. Meagan gazed into Columbus's eyes just staring at him. He looked up from his phone and caught her staring deep into him.

"Umm what?" Columbus laughed at how she kept staring. His deep voice awakened her from her trance. Embarrassed, she covered her face and started to laugh.

"Aahh i'm so sorry! I can't believe I just did that...ughh i'm sorry." Meagan was blushing now and Columbus was cracking up.

"It's not funny! Stop it LumLum! I'm not playing..." said Meagan as she threw a breadstick at his chest.

"Hey! Hey! Stop throwing bread haha i'm sorry for laughing haha!"

"Yeah right...haha."

"Am I that beautiful or nah? You was staring into my soul when I looked up, I swear haha. You were hypnotized by my manliness." Columbus did his signature duck lips at Meagan.

"Eww haha alright you not all that now! Don't get cocky brutha, i've seen better!" Meagan did two hairflips and snapped her fingers. Columbus looked around, looked under the table and behind him and then looked back at meagan,

"Uhh where?! I don't see nothingggg better in here boo boo. Please! I'm the baddest dude ok? Ok. You better act like you know..." Columbus chuckled and took a sip of his iced tea.

"Boy paaleezzee!" Deep down in side...Meagan KNEW what he was saying was true. Columbus felt a vibration from his phone. It was his boss calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hi Columbus?"

"Yes, this is he."

"Oh hello! I'm just calling to tell you that you can take the rest of the night off. It's a very slow night so it's no need to have so many staff here. So enjoy your night Dr. McNeil."

"Thank you sir, you have a good night." Columbus hung up.

"Whose was that?" Meagan asked as she sipped on her cranberry juice.

"That was my boss, he gave me the night off suprisingly."

"He did? He must be in a good mood because that never happens! Maybe...you're just a great worker.." Meagan smirked.

"Maybe I am but yes! & it's only 8:51. Yes I can relax now."

Columbus and Meagan had a great time. They ate, laughed, and remininsced about old times in med school. It was 10:06 when they arrived back at the parking garage at the hospital. They both got out the car.

"Wher are you going? You're boss gave you the night off." Meagan looked confused.

"Uhh yeah I know..." Columbus looked confused now too.

"Soooo why did you get out your car?"

"Becauseee...i'm...walking you too yours...?" Columbus raised his eyebrows at her and side eyed her.

"Ohhhh my bad! I feel dumb..no offense but...I thought you were trying to be a creep...sorry not sorry." Columbus chuckled and backed up with his hands in the air.

"Ohhhhh so every male in a parking garage with a female is a creep? Meagan you are sooo sexist!" Columbus joked. Meagan playfully hit his arm.

"You really think i'm going to let you walk to your car by yourself? Have you ever seen the show Hawthorne with Jada Pinkett? Because if you did, you know exactly why I want to walk you."

"Yeah I watched that haha now walk me to my car gentlemen." They walked to section C to get her car.

"Thanks for walking me Lum. I appreciate it." Meagan gave a lazy smile.

"No problem, now get going!" Columbus gave her a hug and nudged her to her car. She put her purse in the passenger seat and looked up. Columbus was still standing there waiting for her to start it. She gave him a thumbs up to tell him she has it from here. He started to walk back. She put her keys into the ignition and it wouldn't start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Columbus was driving home when he stopped at the red light. His phone started to vibrate. He grabbed it from his pocket and it read a number that he wasn't familiar with. He pressed talk anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Columbus, it's Meagan. I'm in a situation..!"

"Huh?! What's going on?!" Columbus heart started beating fast.

"My car won't start and now i'm stuck in this parking garage. Can you please take me home?!" Columbus was relieved that it wasn't anything serious.

"Ughhh Meagan don't scare me like that! I thought something happended to you!"

"I'm sorry scared you! I didn't mean it, please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad at you Meagan and stay put. I'm making a u-turn right now." Columbus hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Columbus picked Meagan up and they were now in front of her apartment.

"Thanks for driving me home Columbus. You're a lifesaver." said Meagan.

"Meagan of course I would come get you. I wouldn't just leave you there. I love you..." Columbus was shocked at the words that slipped out of his mouth. _"Did I just say that? Ohhhh shoottt!" _he thought. Columbus bit his lip and looked down. Meagan grabbed his under his chin and picked his head up.

"I love you too.." Meagan gently and slowly pecked Columbus's broad lips with passionate kisses. Columbus was so suprised. He looked at her still in shock.

"Goodnight Columbus and save my number." said Meagan with a smirk.

"Oh-uh o-okay I will." stuttered Columbus. Meagan laughed at him, got out and closed the door. Columbus waited until Meagan got inside then sped off still in a daze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Columbus arrived at his condo complex and took the elevator up to the 9th floor where he resided. Walking up to his door groggy and tired, he came upon a note sticking on his door. He snatched the paper of the door and read it silently. It read: "You stupid, worthless, piece of s*t! Watch your back! I can kill you!" _"What the h... is this?!" _he thought. He took the paper inside and locked his doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kory walked in the house his mom's house late at like four in the morning. The light was still on in his mom's bedroom.

"Mom? U up?" Kory peaked in.

"Yeah i'm still up, just reading." said Vivian.

"I talked to Columbus today." His mom side eyed him.

"And why you telling me that like I care?!"

"I was going to tell you what he said about you!"

"Uh-uh! What he say about me?!" Vivian looked angry.

"A lottt of b.s mom!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boom!" It was four in the morning and Columbus sat up startled in his bed. He heard something fall and now he was hearing loud footsteps and guys talking. Columbus hopped out the bed to go get his cellphone but then remembered he left his phone on the kitchen counter which was where the guys were. He went to the door and quickly locked his bedroom door. He tried to dial 911 using the condo phone but it was disconnected. _"Oh my gosh! What am I going to do?!"_ he thought. He went to his closet and grabbed a box cutter under a box. He stood in the farest corner and awaited the worst.

"Bam! Bang! Bang!" Somebody kicked the door repeatedly and repeatedly. Columbus finched with every bang. Columbus breathed heavy as the door and lock was almost off. His heart raced rapidly. His legs felt weak and his head felt light. With one final kick, the door was down.

"Well well well look what we have here guys! Our dude we looking for right?!" said a darkskin guy with dreads. He was with five other goons. I couldn't see their face because it was too dark to see details.

"What do you mean?! I don't even know ya'll!" Columbus said while his voice shook.

"Well we know you! We were ordered by people to mess you up so we here..hey! Put that box cutter down before we really hurt you! NOW!" Columbus's hands shook as he dropped the box cutter.

"Now put your hands UP and walk forward! C'mon! Let's go nigga!" Columbus walked forward slowly. He planned to get by the door then make a run for it. "C'mon a lil bit more nigga!" Columbus 2 inches from the door sprinted out! The guys ran after him into the living room. Columbus got to the door but then felt six hands hands jerk him back by his back and waist.

"Aaahhhhh please! Let me go!" Columbus wiggled and jerked to try to get out of their grip. The guy with the dreads took Columbus and threw him into the wall bussing his nose. Then he threw him into the table hitting his stomach. They guy picked up his phone that was on the counter.

"OOooo nice phone nigga!" The guy threw it to the wall and it broke.

"Aahhh ughhhhh!" Columbus groaned as he bent over the table. The guy hit Columbus's back with six huge blows. The last one took the breath out of him. He gasped for air. The guy turned him face up and pushed him back on the table. He started choking Columbus. Columbus gasping for air tried to hit the dude to get him off but the guy let go of his neck. As he laid back weak and in agony, the guy grabbed him by the arms and threw him against the wall. He punched Columbus in his face a good three times. Columbus felt warm liquid running down his face. He touched his face and knew it was blood. He felt his eye closing up. The dude pushed him against the wall with a knife to his throat.

"Pleasee don't kill me man!" Columbus pleaded.

"Listen! DO that f**k s**t to your mom again and next time, we gonna kill yo a**! You heard that nigga?!" Columbus nodded not knowing fully what he said. The guys voice was fuzzy at this point. All he heard was "mom" and "we gonna kill yo a**" The dude released Columbus and him and his boys ran out his condo. Columbus stood there battered, spitting out blood. He wobbled down the hallway to his bedroom. He collasped on his bed breathing heavy and closed his eyes one that was still open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Columbus stood disgusted in his bathroom mirror. He looked at his battered face and body and was speechless. _" I can't go out...I can't go to work like this...oh my gosh I can't have dinner with my dad today! I look horrible!"_ he thought. One eye was still swollen shut and he had bruises and choke marks around his neck. He also had a busted lip. It hurt him to walk. He turned the nozzle on to take a shower and before he could step in, the condo phone rang. _"Ohhhh noow it works!" _he thought. He walked to the phone and saw his dad's number pop up. He didn't answer, he just awaited the message.

"Leave your message after the beep...beeep!" said the answering machine.

"Hey son, I was just calling to see what was up. Im worried about you, I got a lot of people calling me saying they can't get in touch with you and it's 5:08 in the evening. You haven't answered my calls either. I'm on my way over there now. Matter of fact, I just pulled up at your building. Stay put." _"Noooooo dad you can't come over, you can't see me like this!" _he thought. Columbus's heart raced faster and faster. He looked out his window and saw his dad jogging in the main entrance.

"Nooooo!" Columbus yelled. He quickly ran to his door and locked it. He then ran in his bathroom and locked that one. He sat on the bathroom counter waiting for his dad to come in. He then heard his dad's voice at the door.

"Columbus! Open this door!" said keith.

"Go away and go home!" Columbus roared.

"Now you're scaring me...open...the door Columbus..NOW!" Keith thundered.

"Bang! Bang!" Keith kicked the door. Hearing the sounds of the door being kicked took Columbus back to last night. Tears accumulated in his eyes as his dad kicked front door down.

"Where are you?!" said keith as he walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks when he heard soft sobs.

"Columbus?! Is that you?!" He ran to the bathroom door and realized it was locked. He looked on top of the door, found a key and unlocked the bathroom door.

"Columbus?! What is going on with you?!" Columbus held his head in his hands to cover it up.

"Boy you better look at me when i'm talking to you! Columbus i'm talking to you!" Keith roared. Columbus lifted his head slowly and turned to his dad revealing the damage. Keith's mouth dropped open.

"Are you happy now?" said Columbus as he sniffed up snot.

"Ohhh my Columbus...what happend?! WHO DID THIS?!" Keith yelled.

"Random dudes dad...just dudes.."

"Just dudes?! Why'd they beat you up like this?! WHY?!" Keith shook him. Columbus was silent.

"WHY?!"

"...Because mom told them to..." said Columbus ina borderline whisper. Keith looked in his son's eyes and saw the pain that he endured without even knowing the details. Bigger havoc was about to be made.


	2. Chapter 2

"You need to go to the hospital Columbus, like right NOW." said Keith as he examined his son's battered face and body.

"Dad I am fineee ok? I don't need to go to the hospital and I don't want to. I'm just a little sore and it's nothing that ibruprofen can't take care of. I'm grand alright?" Giving his dad a fake reassuring smile, he hopped down from the bathroom counter and started to walk to the door trying to prove that he was well rounded. Feeling dizzy, he slowly tipped to the side falling on the door frame. Keith grabbed him and sat him down in the hallway. Columbus placed his head down betwen his legs.

"You're NOT okay and i'm calling 9-1-1 right now!" Before Keith could walk away, Columbus's head shot up and he grabbed his dad's pant leg.

" .CANNOT! I don't want to go! I told you that already! I don't want anyone at all to know about this so shut that alllll the way the up and get out of my condo! I can take care of myself!" Columbus banged his fists against the floor and got up on his feet.

"Who the heck are you talkin to boy?! I made yo butt! you betta remember that much! What's got into you?! I know you were attacked but dang! Did something else happen that you not telling me about or nah because you're outta ya mind talkin to me like that!

"Nope, nothing else happend. The only thing happening right now is you yelling at me! Like I said before, GET OUT! Columbus pointed to the door. With one last huff he stomped out the condo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Open this door!" boomed a male voice at Kory/his mother's house. Kory awakened from his nap on the couch and trudged lazily to the door only to open it and find his dad standing there.

"Open up nigga!" Keith pushed through the door and yanked Kory up by the collar.

"Where is she?! Where's your mother? Where's that heffa at?! Huh?! Where?!" Keith roared.

"Man she aint here! Dang let me go!" Kory wrestled out of his hold. "Man what the heck! She aint here! She out on a date with her dude! Chill! Why you even here lookin for her dawg? You had ya chances, she on to the next so get gone!" Kory smirked. Keith tried to keep his composure by closing his eyes.

"First of all! Let's make one thing clear ok? You betta get ya sorry ass outta my face. That's the first thing. Secondly, I ain't here to get with ya mother. Don't nobody want that trash, she ain't wifey material and I found that out a longgg time ago! Third, without this pipe, this pipe right here..." Keith grabbed his crotch. "You wouldn't be standing right here in front of me to talk shit so I suggest you shut that up." Kory balled his fists up.

"I think you should leave and oh by the way, i'm so sorry about Columbus last night. Yes I heard the news and I have to say it was very, very unfortunate." Kory smirked and chuckled. Keith grabbed his neck and threw him on the couch pinning him. Kory struggled for air.

"Tell your mother when she comes back from wherever she's at being a hoe, to count her blessings because I KNOW she had something to do with this. Columbus told me it was her. My son would never lie to me & oh! By the way nigga...if I find out that YOU had anything to do with this...I will personally make sure you're dealt with. Now do you understand me? Huh? . ?" Kory nodded. Keith let his neck go, stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 weeks later...

Columbus sat in front of his condo complex building wearing a crisp white T and basket ball shorts. Because he still had some visible scars by his eyebrow and eye, he wore a fitted to lay low. Suddenly a black mercedes pulled up. Columbus walked up to it as the car door unlocked. He slid in the car.

"COLUMBUS BOO! I MISSED YOUU!" said Reese, Columbus's sister.

"I missed you too love!" Columbus laughed and embraced her in a big hug. "Sooooo uhh where are you taking me Reese?" Columbus lifted an eyebrow.

"Im taking you OUT! That's where! You've looked yourself up in that condo for 2 weeks! I know you were trying to get your face back to normal but can you say hibernation?" Reese smiled.

"Shut up Reese! Haha it was not hibernation you foolin!" Columbus side eyed her.

"OOoo and you couldn't answer your texts or calls, even mines sucka!" Reese playfully punched his leg.

"I'm sorry but I really didn't feel like talking like forreal, shit was rough."

"I know, I know. Sooo me and dad are the only ones who know that you got beat up?"

"Don't say that Reese..." Columbus slid down in his chair and laughed.

"Why not? It's true!"

"Because I feel some type of way...when you say I got beat up, it makes me feel weak as hell like..."

"Haha okay okay won't."

20 minutes later at Chipotle...

"Hi welcome to chipotle, just two right?" said the waitor.

"Yes just two" said Reese.

"Alrighty follow me lady and gent." The waitor led them to a booth table in the back corner next to a huge window.

"Here's your menu and would you guys like to order and drinks right now or you need more time?" said the waitor.

"No well we can order everything right now because we have a favorite from here haha...I want...well we want" Columbus smirked at Reese. "the chicken and shrimp burritos with tortilla chips and for the drink, I want a green tea mojito. Reese what about you?"

"Uhhh I want a peach mimosa, yesssss yummyyy."

"Okay i'll be back with that in approximately 20 minutes tops." said the waitor as he left the table.

"Reese I think grandpa is looking at your ass..." said Columbus through his teeth side eyeing the table on the side of them.

"Eww heck nah bruh never! Why is he staring so hard?!" Reese shook her head. Columbus bussed out laughing.

"Well why don't you give him some play babe?"

"Are you serious?! Boy bye!" Suddenly a voice boomed from the other table.

"Ayy fine thang! Why you so shy baby?" said the old black simp.

"Reeseeee he's talking to you..." said Columbus as he almost spit out his drink.

"I hate you Lum, I'm going to kill you when we leave!" Reese silently mouthed.

Even though they had to deal with the old man's sexual slurs, they had a great time and their food was amazing.

"I'm paying next time! Shoot i'm bout to pay and ya quick ass wanna hand him ya card and shit!" said Columbus as they both walked towards the car in the parking lot.

"I took YOU out so that means I, ME, Reese Mcneil is paying! Case closed and that's what you get for tryna to get me with some old pipe in there!" Columbus cracked up.

"Look I was just playing! But old dude was feeling you and it was funny! Im sorry I just couldn't help myself."

"Well I have to admit it was kinda fu-" Reese' stomach hit the side of her car.

"Watch where you going bi**h! I got places to be hoe!" said the ignorant thuggish piece of trash. Columbus stood chest to chest with the dude with his veins popping out of his forehead.

"WHY THE F**K DID YOU PUSH MY SISTER?!" Columbus started shoving the guy backwards until the guys back was pushed on another person's car.

"F**k You nigga! Tell ya sister to open her eyes!"

"Who the fu-" Columbus threw the guy on the ground and socked him in his face repeatedly. The anger rushed up from his toes to his head and as he kept hitting the better it felt. "_Columbus stop! Please get off of him! C'mon stop! That's enough! Stop!" _Columbus heard Reese's voice faintly in the midst of his rage. Suddenly he felt four strong hands pull him off the dude by his waist and he snapped out of it.

"Aww mannn...aahh s**t..." said the beaten dude groaning on the ground. Reese approached Columbus who was still being restrained and tried to grab him to get in the car but he pulled his arm away.

"Getcho hands off of me Reese! Don't touch me! I'm hot right now cuz niggas trying today!" Columbus looked down at the dude and started talkin shit again.

"How you like that bruh?! Huh?! Disrespect my sister again! I dare you! Next time imma kill that a**!" Two police cars pulled and the officers got out. The battered dude limped over to the cops and pointed to Columbus. The cops rushed over to him and handcuffed him.

"Sir you are under arrest for battery. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you." said the officer as he put him in the backseat of the police car.

"Hey! Wait! That guy assaulted me and my brother was just protecting me! Please don't arrest him!" said Reese pleading to the officers.

"Ma'am okay we hear you and we're going to arrest that young man too. Go to the police station and file a report." said the officer.

"My brother does not need to be locked up!"

"Look ma'am, your brother is being taking to the San Diego police station Good day ma'am." Tears stung Reese's eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later...

Reese just came back from getting Columbus's bail money from his condo after he called her from the station. She walked into the San Diego police station still shaken up. She approched the counter where a buff, caucasian officer stood.

"How may I help you ma'am?" said the officer.

"I'm here to file a report for assault."

"Okay ma'am...here you go...you can sit over there and fill these documents out." The officer barely turned around when she said something else.

"I'm also here for my brother Columbus Mcneil. He was processed an hour ago for battery."

"Okay hold on one second ma'am." The guy looked up Columbus' name on the computer.

"Uh yes Columbus Mcneil, battery..uhhh he's able to be released on bail of $25,000."

"Uhh okay okay I have it." Reese pulled out five stacks of five thousand and plopped it on the counter.

"Now can you or whoever PLEASE bring my brother out here NOW!" Reese was over it! Her hair was a stringy mess and her skin was sticky with sweat.

"Yes we'll get him now ma'am. We just need you to calm down and take a seat over there."

"NO I do NOT want to SIT SIR." Reese put her hand on her head and leaned on the counter.

5 minutes later...

Reese heard her brother's voice getting closer to the waiting room where she was. When Reese finally seen her brother walking towards her, she realized that he looked tired and over it also. They took the handcuffs off of him and let him go.

"Reese i'm sorry...im so sorry Reese..." said Columbus as he hugged her.

"It's okay, you were just protecting me...let's get outta here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 minutes later at Reese's house...

"Lum you're staying with me for a couple days. I want you to spend some time away from that condo ok lil bro?" said Reese.

"Okay, i'm fine with that." Columbus smiled at her.

"Alright well i'm about to hop in the shower sooo make yourself at home." Reese walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Columbus slumped down in the couch and oulled out his phone. He reviewed all his missed calls and texts and noticed that Megan had called and texted him multiple times. He redialed her number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?! Columbus?! What in the world happen to you?! You havent aanswered your phone in two weeks! I'm worried about you, are you okay?!" said Megan frantically.

"Yes i'm okay Megan. I'm sorry for ignoring your calls. I was really sick with flu so I didnt feel like talking." Columbus hated lying to her.

"You couldnt just sent me a short text telling me that?! I mean for sheesh i was about to lose my mind over here!"

"I'm sorry Megan, yes I could've but I wasn't thinking. I'm a man remember?" Megan let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah I guess...STILL don't do that again jerk." said Megan playfully.

"I won't I promise.."

"Well are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I feel much better! The throwing up and the sore throat was gonna be the death of me! I'm telling you!"

"Aww man that must've sucked. Well since you're better nowww...do you think I can come see you?"

"No!"

"No?"

"No...no I mean...Megan I didn't mean it like that...not no completely but it's just right now isn't a good time."

"Uhh o...kay I guess i'll see you when it is the right time then." Columbus could hear that Megan was offended.

"Megan you know I would love to be with you right now but it's just bad timing. It's not that I don't want to see you...trust me it's not that at all."

"Oh. Okay so you can disappear for two weeks, you're better now and it's still a bad time? Wow."

"Megan I was sick! and it's like 11 at night!"

"Is there someone else?"

"Huh? What are you-"

"IS there someone else Columbus?"

"Noo of course not Megan! Where is this coming from?" Reese walked out into the living room fresh from her shower.

"LumLum you want some cookies?" said Reese. _"Ughhh mannn bad timing Reese!"_ he thought. He motioned for her to be quiet.

"Who was that?! Is that a female? Why is she asking you do you want "cookies" huh?"

"Oh my gosh Megan it's my sister Reese!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at her place! Got damn Megan!"

"Yeah okay and you want me to believe that your over your sister's house?!" Megan laughed hysterically.

"Yes! I promise you i'm not seeing anyone else. I'm over my sister's house and i'm not debating with you no more!" Columbus thundered. There was a weird silence on the phone and Megan hung up on him. He looked over at Reese who looked like she wanted to throw a hoe out the window.

"Uh UHH Columbus who was that trick talking to you crazy?! She betta watch out, I ain't playing wit her! She betta treat my little brother right or a hoe can and will be dragged!" Columbus grinned and chuckled.

"You got my back sis?"

"Yes I got I got ya back through anything and you know that!"

"Alright cuz if she keep coming crazy I think you might have to get ya timbs and vaseline out my special closet Reese." said Columbus walking pass Reese to take a shower.

"You are TOO much! Haha!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Columbus fresh after his shower walked into the kitchen where Reese was throwing down on some pizza at the barstool island. Columbus took a seat on the counter next to her plate.

"Ooo this pizza looks good! You couldn't wait for me could you?" said columbus as he laughed watching her tear up her food.

"Nahh...you was taking toooo long. You act like you washing ten people and yourself when you in there!" muffled Reese as she chewed on her pizza.

"Im sorry haha." said Columbus as he grabbed a slice of pizza. He took a bite.

"Ohhhhh my goodness, this piiiiiizzzzzzaaaa!" sang Columbus. "Yo Reese, pass me the ranch! The ranch! Hurry before I eat it all. I can't stop chewing." Columbus grabbed the ranch from her hands, twisted the cap off and globbed it on his pizza.

"Ummmm yes!" he said as he devoured the last of his pizza.

"That was gooddd!" said Reese.

"Yes that was!" said Columbus as he hopped off the counter and rubed his stomach. Reese took out two shot glasses and sat them down on the counter.

"Shot."

"Huh? Ummm..." said Columbus looking down at the glasses and the smirnoff vodka.

"Shot! Let's take one!" Reese poured the shots.

"Okayy I guess..." He grabbed the shot and put it to his lips when Reese stopped him.

"Wait! Cheers..cheers to...hmmm okay! Cheers to you getting through what you got through and...cheers to our sprouting "siblingship".

"Cheers!" In unison they threw their shot back and frowned at the burning sensation in their throats.

"Aah s**t that burned...what you tryna do, kill me?" Columbus said frowing and laughing.

"You are-" The doorbell cut Reese off.

"Were you expecting somenone tonight?" said Columbus looking confused.

"Nah were you?"

"Nahh who could that be?" Columbus on instinct grabbed a knife from the counter and slowly walked to the door motioning for Reese to stay by the kitchen. Columbus looked out the front door window and low and behold stood Kory on the porch. _"Ohhh helll nahhh...somethinng ain't right." _he thought. Instead of opening the door, Columbus cracked the window open and talked through the screen.

"Whatchu want nigga? And how'd you know I was here?!" said Columbus as he yelled through the window.

"Dad told me yo! and please open up this door man! It's important!" said Kory.

"Helllllll nahh! You must think i'm stupid if you think yo ass is coming up in here! You think you coming up in here?! Here?! Not today bruh! Nope not today!"

"Man I know you don't trust me man and I understand but this is different! I'm not suppose to be here! I'm risking my life here!" Kory whispered. "Open the door! It's about mom! It was her, she got those guys to attack you. She wanted me to keep the secret but I couldn't. We may get into our arguments but you still my brother and I care! Trust me, let me in..."

Columbus closed the window and walked to the door. He put his hand on the knob deciding what he should do. He let go of the door knob, made sure everything was locked and backed up with his eyes still on the door to where Reese was. Something was telling him to not open the door. Especially since his sister was there. He didn't want to take any chances of someone hurting her.

"C'mon man! Open up!" Kory yelled through the door.

"Kory...turn around and go home before I call the cops!" Columbus yelled.

"Man f**k you..." mumbled kory and he jumped off the porch. Columbus looked out the window to check if he was gone and he was out of sight.

Reese still in the kitchen looked like she had seen a ghost.

Columbus embraced her because he knew that she was scared. It's gonna be alright okay? I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I can promise and assure you that Reese. It's okay"

"You sure?"

"Yeah i'm sure...I know your tired, I am too. We both had a long day so let's get some sleep alright?"

"Okay but im not sleeping by myself. I have a sofa in my room that you can sleep on just in case anything happen, we in the same room together. That means we can double team whoever comes in here." They both laughed.

"Well let's just pray that we won't have to double team nobody!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
